Sad Beautiful Tragic
by Kennedy W
Summary: A Gadge Story! (No longer a One Shot! I will be posting new chapters every chance I get!)
1. Chapter 1

"Madge." He mumbled as our eyes met. He took a step closer to me and my first instinct was to take a step back. His amazed expression suddenly changed to a confused one as he reached his hand out. I stared Hadley who was standing behind the man.

"Gale" He reached out and grabbed the man's shoulder, pulling him out of the room and closing the door behind them. Thank god for Hadley, I don't know what I would do without him. Ever since I woke up in the hospital in District 13, Hadley has been my only friend, trying to help me remember, well, anything. There had apparently been a bombing in District 12, and I had fallen and hit my head. Everyone thought I was dead until I showed up in the hospital here. Once I was stable enough I had nowhere to go, Hadley had been there and told me I could stay until his roommate came back.

And now here we were, I'm assuming the man he called Gale was his roommate. I knew this was a bad idea, I knew this would only end badly, I was sleeping in his bed for crying out loud. I sat down on the bed, my hands trembling in my lap. I could hear muffled voices from outside the door. Did Gale know me? He must have, he knew my name and he seemed shocked when he first saw me. I heard Hadley's calm voice trying to explain what was going on and Gale's voice rising to a shout. I jumped when I heard him shout "What do you mean she doesn't remember?!"

I don't know how long I sat there, listening to their voices, but I eventually got up and started to gather the few things I had. Gale had seemed to calm down and I took my chance, opening the door slowly. They were standing in the kitchen, Hadley was leaning against the countertop and Gale had sat down, his head in his hands. Hadley's head shot up as he heard me approaching.

"I should probably leave." I said in a whisper, glancing at Gale.

"No." Hadley said a bit too forcefully. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "I mean, it's the middle of the night and you have nowhere to go. Just stay. Please." He begged. Hadley was right, as much as I hated to admit it, I had nowhere to go, and I didn't want to take another step into that dreadful hospital.

"Fine." I sighed. He smiled and left the kitchen to grab a blanket and pillow. I waited there, occasionally glancing at the tall man sitting at the table. He hadn't said anything since I showed up. Hadley helped me make a bed on the couch and retreated to his room.

I fell asleep almost instantly, but it didn't last long. I woke up only half an hour later to find Gale sitting on the chair across the room, watching me. I sat up and quickly averted his dark grey eyes.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

He shrugged and leaned back, running his hands through his hair. "Couldn't sleep."

I sat there for a few minutes, not sure of what to do. He knew me, but why was he so upset when Hadley told him I had lost my memory? Were we friends? Or even more than friends? I cleared my throat and looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the person you were looking for." I mumbled, tugging on a piece of my hair. He shook his head and let out a weak laugh, it startled me.

"You were exactly who I was looking for." He replied looking into my eyes. "You're just...Different." With that, he stood up and went to his room, leaving me with more questions than answers.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was surrounded by flames, but I didn't seem to mind. I stared out the widow as I watched people flee from their own burning houses. I shook my head in disapproval, they would never make it. I looked around the room, imagining what it would look like if it wasn't being blown to pieces. I noticed a red scarf folded neatly on the bed. I smiled and held it up. It smelt like and grass and rain. I seemed to really love that scarf, it comforted me. I wrapped it around my neck and sat down on the bed. I closed my eyes and laid back, before the rest of the house collapsed on itself._

I awoke with a gasp. My breathing was heavy, and my throat was dry. I looked around the room, my heart slowed down a little. I wasn't dead, I was in Hadley's living room, safe and sound. I took a shaky breath and got to my feet, walking into the kitchen and pouring myself a glass of water. I drank it quickly, thinking about the dream. What did it mean? Maybe it had no meaning and it was simply just a stupid nightmare. I was pouring myself another glass when I heard footsteps approaching. I turned around, hoping I wouldn't have to have another awkward conversation with Gale, but I smiled in relief to find Hadley walking towards me.

"You're up early." He stated, opening the fridge and peering inside. I smiled and took a sip of my water.

"So are you." I countered, crossing my arms over my chest. He let out a laugh and pulled out some leftover pizza.

''I have to be, if I'm late one more time my boss is going to shoot my head off!" He took a bite of the pizza and I laughed. "I'm not joking! He literally threatened me with a gun!" He smiled and put the box back in the fridge.

"Well be careful." I said as I carried my glass back to my bed on the couch.

"I always am." He replied, walking towards the door.

I set my glass down on the coffee table and headed to the bathroom, on the way there I passed Gale. We avoided each others eyes as we passed but I froze in mid-step as I smelt the familiar scent of grass and rain.


	3. Chapter 3

I avoided Gale at all costs, like I was afraid he was going to figure out I was dreaming about him. It must mean something, but what that something was, I wasn't so sure.

After the whole incident with Gale a few weeks ago, I finally convinced Hadley that staying at his place was not going to work. He was sad to see me go but I told him that I would come to visit every chance I got.

I stood outside of the door of the room that I now call my home. A room filled with bunk beds and other girls that had lost their families. I had picked the bottom bunk in the back of the room, away from everything and everyone. I hated it here, I didn't know anyone and every night I would wake up to someone bawling their eyes out. I felt bad for them, they had all their memory and it hurt them to know that the people in those memories were gone. But I guess thats why I didn't do anything to comfort them, because they remembered and I didn't, I was envious.

I walked over to my bed and sat down, I was bored. Hadley was training for his next mission, and well, he's the only friend I have. I looked around the room, at all the girls and their gloomy faces. There was a little girl, only five years old, her red curly hair was in tangles and her face was stained with tears. I don't know why I did it but I went and sat down next to her. She looked up at me with her big green eyes and I started to brush her hair. We sat for hours in silence, it felt right, and I knew she needed a motherly touch. After I had braided her hair for the sixth time, I found that she had fallen asleep. I placed her gently in her bed and pulled up the blankets, placing a kiss on the top of her forehead. As I was walking away, I smiled, because I knew she wouldn't be the one to wake up in a crying fit tonight.

The rebellion was over. Everyone was happy, I could feel it all around, everyone didn't seem so tense. We greeted out Mockingjay team with smiles and tears. I noticed a woman with brown curly hair and a small baby bump in the corner of the room, tears were falling down her face. I knew she had lost someone, probably the father of her child, she didn't want to be here, it was evident.

I looked around the room, scanning each and every face until I found him and I sighed in relief.

"Hadley!" I shouted and his head jerked up at the sound of my voice. He found me in the crowd and and walked a little faster, he was pushing people out of the way and so was I until we were finally in each others arms.

"Hadley! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I missed you so much!" He exclaimed as he hugged me tighter, squeezing all the air out of me.

"I missed you too" I laughed as I grabbed his face, scanning it for any cuts, bruises, burns and what not. He laughed and pulled my hands away.

"I'm fine, really. It's over now Madge, you don't ever have to worry again." He said as he twirled a piece of my hair around his finger.

"Good, I would hate it if I lost you." I replied. He smiled and grabbed my face, kissing me softly. It took me by surprise, I didn't know what to do. He pulled away and squeezed my hand.

"I need to go, my family is probably having a fit wondering where I am." And with that he was gone. I was speechless as I watched him walk away. I was so confused, and my head was dizzy. I turned around and saw that Gale and the girl who had started the rebellion, Katniss, were staring at me. Their faces were as confused as I was.

* * *

**_Note: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who has put up with me and my crappy writing. It is greatly appreciated! Sorry that I jumped ahead so quickly to the end of the rebellion, I just hated it underground in 13. Anyway I hope you like it so far, I will post chapter four the next chance I get!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop moving or I'll poke your eye out!" Delly warned as she continued to apply mascara on me. I had become friends with Delly Cartwright a few days after the rebellion ended. We had both lived in that same room together, as Delly had lost her family as well. Now I sat in the bathroom of her new place in District Two. It had only been a month and everyone living in 13 had scattered to different districts, some traveling to the Capitol. Delly was letting me stay with her until I got enough cash to find my own place.

"I don't understand why you need to put so much on!" I replied, making a face as she applied more lipstick to my already red lips. The citizens of 13 were holding a banquet for the soldiers that fought in the rebellion and their families. I had gotten a call a few days ago from Hadley, asking me if I wanted to go. I said yes, of course. I couldn't help it, he sounded so nervous over the phone. I haven't seen Hadley since that day he kissed me, and to be honest, I've been dying to see him again. Okay, I like him, I really do.

"Alright, alright, I'm done anyway!" She said as she held a mirror up to my face. Delly was good. I stared at my reflection, I barely even recognized myself. She had curled my hair and done my makeup to perfection, you couldn't even see the scars on my face. I looked up at her and smiled.

"You are my hero." I said as I stood up and hugged her. "Just one thing though. The lipstick needs to go, it looks like my lips are bleeding." She rolled her eyes and handed me a facecloth

"Fine! But it makes you look sexy!" She called, walking out as I wiped the hideous lipstick off.

"That's exactly why I'm taking it off!" I answered with a laugh. I walked out of the bathroom only to hear the doorbell ring. Delly squealed and rushed to answer it.

I took one last look in the mirror, Delly forced me to wear this beautiful white dress that she said she had lying around in her closet. I knew she was lying, I saw the tags in the garbage, I would have to pay her back one day. I could hear Hadley and Delly talking so I grabbed my bag and headed down

There stood Hadley in a black tux, his usually curly hair was pushed back, and he had a flower in his hand. He looked good. Even Delly could see that, her eyes were huge. Hadley turned when he saw me approach and his mouth dropped. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Madge! I-um, you look beautiful." He said making my cheeks turn red.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I replied with a smile, he grinned and handed me the flower he was holding, it was a daisy. How he new that was my favorite flower, I have no idea. He held out his arm and I looped mine through his, saying goodbye to Delly.

"You kids have fun tonight!" She called as we walked out the door

The banquet hall was huge, their were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, I had never seen anything so amazing. We found Hadley's family and he introduced me to them. His mother, Lacey, was beautiful, she had curly brown hair and sparkling green eyes just like him. His father was a tall man, it was hard for him not to stand out in the crowd. I was finally introduced to May and Jared, the ten year old twins that looked nothing alike. His family was picture perfect, it made me wonder what my family was like.

We danced almost the whole night. I wasn't used to dancing, but I eventually got the hang of it, I mean the footwork wasn't really that complicated. At one point in the night Hadley had gone to dance with May, so I sat down in relief, my feet were killing me. I silently cursed at Delly for making me wear heels. I looked around at everyone. Katniss and Peeta were dancing, holding each other like they never wanted to let go. It made me smile, they seemed so happy together. It felt like I had only looked a way for a moment until I looked back up and I saw Katniss approaching me, Gale following behind her. I looked behind them at the empty spot where her and Peeta had been dancing.

"Madge!" Katniss smiled, stopping in front of me. "You look amazing!"

I smiled. "Thanks, I guess, it was all Delly's idea." I replied, unsure of what to say, this was the first conversation I had had with her, I'm surprised she even knew my name.

"Well, you seemed lonely sitting there all alone, so I brought you a dance partner." She grinned, pushing Gale towards me. He turned to say something to her but she gave him a warning look.

"Look, I know you guys are a little tense around each other, but you need to work it out, I can't have my two best friends fighting." Best friends? Is that what we were? Before I could say anything else, she had vanished. I looked down at my shoes.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I said, twirling a piece of my hair, but to my surprise, he grabbed my arms and led me to the dance floor.

"No, Katniss is right. We're acting like children." He responded as he placed his hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry, I just really with I could remember." I sighed, as I looked up at him.

"I understand, it must be hard. You and Katniss were pretty good friends before. We used to sell you strawberries every sunday." He stopped and I gave him a look, wanting to know more. "You used to play the piano, and wear ribbons in your hair. You were brave, and smart, and never had any hate towards anyone. Your father was the mayor of District 12 and thats why you didn't have very many friends. They hated you because of your money, but you weren't greedy, you would have switched lives with anyone if you had the chance..." He trailed off, thinking of more to say.

"What about you? Were you my friend, or did you hate me because of my money?" I asked, looking into those grey eyes. He shook his head and looked away. He looked hurt.

"It doesn't really matter now." Was all he said, as the song ended and he was gone.


End file.
